elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Babette
|Base ID = }} Babette is a Breton vampire and, as a member of the Dark Brotherhood, she also functions as a merchant of potions and ingredients, as well as being a master trainer of Alchemy. Biography At the age of ten, Babette was bitten by a vampire, becoming one herself. She has lived over three hundred years as one, and boasts about how her innocent appearance makes killing easier. Due to her age, it can be inferred that she was alive during the Oblivion Crisis of 3E 433. Interactions In the Falkreath Sanctuary, she sells potions and alchemy items. Babette has more gold than the typical alchemist. She is always available for Alchemy training. Money Babette receives as a skill trainer is added to her available funds to buy things as a merchant. Babette cannot be pickpocketed or harmed in any way because she has the body of a child. After Death Incarnate She, along with the Dragonborn, Nazir, and Cicero (if he was not killed in the earlier quest "The Cure for Madness") are the only members of the Dark Brotherhood to survive the Penitus Oculatus attack on the Sanctuary. As such, she moves to the Dawnstar Sanctuary and continues selling potions. In Dawnguard, Babette becomes a random encounter, found wandering the wilderness of Skyrim in search of a "snack." If asked if she is hunting she may remark that, while Nazir cooks at the Sanctuary, she has "more refined tastes." If Auriel's Bow is used to block out the sun, she comments on it, saying, "The tyranny of the sun is over!" and, "It's our time, now." She also says some of the standard NPC lines, such as, "The sky is all wrong." Wares *After completing the Dark Brotherhood questline, two Daedra Hearts can be purchased from her in the Dawnstar Sanctuary. *Babette sells one Nirnroot and two Deathbells every two days. These ingredients are useful for Ingun Black-Briar's task. Quests *Death Incarnate – assist Brotherhood members in the fight against the Penitus Oculatus assault. Dialogue Conversations Contracts Arnbjorn: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Veezara: "Ha ha ha ha! Again! Again! Do the part where he tries to buy you some candy." Babette: "Okay, okay. Wait. Here we go. "Ooh, you are such a pretty little girl. Would the sweetie like a sweetie? Oh yes, how about some chocolate?" Oh yes, please, kind sir. My mama and papa left me all alone, and I'm so very hungry. I know a shortcut to the candy shop. Through this alley. Oh ya, very good. Very good. My it is dark down here. Oh, but you are so beautiful. Such a lovely smile. Your teeth... your teeth! No! Aggghh!!" Gabriella: "Oh Babette, but you are so wicked." Nazir: "What about you, Festus? How did that last contract turn out?" Arnbjorn: "Oh, yes, please, old man. Regale us with your tales of wizardry..." Festus Krex: "Ah, the young and stupid. Always mocking the experienced and brilliant. My contract went very well, I'll have you know. Tried a new spell. Little something I've been working on in my spare time. Came "this" close to turning that priest inside out. Damned messy." Gabriella: "And what of your latest, Arnbjorn. Something about a Khajiit? Merchant was it?" Babette: "Oh, a big doggy chasing a little kitty! How adorable!" Nazir: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Festus: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Veezara: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Arnbjorn: "I am not adorable, it was not funny, and he wasn't a merchant. He was a Khajiit monk, a master of the Whispering Fang style. But now he's dead... and I have a new loincloth." Nazir: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Festus: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Veezara: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Babette: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Caravan job Veezara: "Tell me, sister. Are the stories true?" Babette: "You must be talking about the caravan job..." Veezara: "You infiltrated the position, eliminated the target, and made it look like an accident. Impressive. I'd say you earned your bonus on that one!" Babette: "In truth? It was so easy, I feel a bit guilty. Once again, the sweet, innocent child earned more trust than was wise." The Cure for Madness Babette: "Just try to relax, Veezara. Let the elixir do its work. You'll feel better, shortly." Veezara: "Achh... Thank you, dear. You are most kind. The jester's cut feels as bad as it looks, I'm afraid." Astrid: "Damn it, this never should have happened! We knew better. We knew better, and still we let our guards down. Agh!" Festus Krex: "I'll admit, even I'm having a hard time disagreeing with you..." the Dragonborn speaks to Astrid Festus Krex: "It's true, I'm afraid, Cicero was a little whirlwind, slashing this way and all that. It would have been funny, if he weren't trying to murder us all." Nazir: "Don't forget the ranting and raving. About the Night Mother, how she was the true leader of the Dark Brotherhood, and Astrid was just a "pretender."" the Dragonborn speaks to Astrid again Veezara: "Bested by a fool. Who's the fool now, hmm?" Babette: "Hush, Veezara. You were very brave. Astrid may well be dead if not for you." Astrid: "She's right. I'll be forever in your debt, dearest brother. Now be quiet. Just... just rest." Death Incarnate Babette: "Hurry, Nazir! I'm telling you, in there!" Nazir: "I'm going... as fast... as I can, you stupid she-devil. I don't see you... helping..." Babette: "I'm not exactly built for manual labor. Now come on, you've almost got it." Nazir: "One more... pull... Yeeaahh! There." Babette: "Can you get it open?" Nazir: "I think so. Just hold on a moment." Hail Sithis! Nazir: "Babette, my girl - pack your things. We're moving." Babette: "I was hoping you'd say that." Quotes Trivia *Babette, along with Nazir and Cicero (if spared) are the only members who survive the Sanctuary massacre, should the Dragonborn have joined the Dark Brotherhood. *In the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, if the spider Lis is killed, the assassins attempt revenge, while Babette only says, "Why are they fighting?" as if she were a normal child, not a vampire. *Babette is the only child vampire in . *When recording Babette's lines, Harley Graham made a blunder in the line, "Got a pretty full stock of potions and alchemy reagents." She sounds out the word "alchemy" and mispronounces it. This was not done over, and remains in the game. *Using Detect Dead can highlight her. *If the members of the Dark Brotherhood are killed in "Destroy the Dark Brotherhood!," Babette is not among the members in the sanctuary. *Cicero refers to her as the "Un-child," while Astrid calls her an "eternal ten-year-old vampire." *Babette can often be found talking to Gabriella about her recent contracts. *Babette is usually found sitting down looking at Lis' spider nest along with Gabriella and Festus Krex. With installed, she may on occasion be spotted in Skyrim feeding on dead bodies. *During "Death Incarnate," Nazir will be arguing with Babette while he drags the Night Mother's coffin from the lake in the Sanctuary, where he will call her a "stupid she-devil" for not helping him. Bugs *Occasionally, she cannot be found at her usual spot at the Sanctuary. If the player sleeps in any bed nearby, she will re-appear. Appearances * ** de:Babette es:Babette fr:Babette it:Babette pl:Babette pt:Babette ru:Бабетта uk:Бабетта Category:Skyrim: Vampires Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Alchemists Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Undead Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Characters